Whore I
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [PIC][COMPLETE]Harry&Lucius At the Quiditch World Cup, Harry gets separated from his friends and runs into Lucius, not Draco, Malfoy. Lucius uses this as an opportunity to teach Harry what he really is: a tool, a toy, and a whore. Nastiness ensues. NC17!
1. Chapter 1

Here's part one for you… hope you enjoy it until CHAPTER 2 is up :)

"**Whore**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

**Summery:** Harry/Lucius / At the Quiditch World Cup, Harry gets separated from his friends and runs into Lucius, not Draco, Malfoy. Lucius uses this as an opportunity to teach Harry what he really is: a tool, a toy, and a whore. Nastiness ensues.

**Rating:** NC-17! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

**A/N:** Involves the rape of a minor, be warned.

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark and it was loud, and what had started as a great day had turned into a bloody awful night. The final match of the Quiditch World Cup had been won by Ireland but the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, had caught the golden snitch. Harry Potter had gotten to watch all this from the Ministers box thanks to his best friend, Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley. And it was bloody fantastic, even if his rival Draco Malfoy was there with his family too.

Harry put up with the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at by Lucius Malfoy, because he was free from the Dursley's and Harry's team won in the end. That made it worth it. Exhausted from a fun packed day that started earlier than should be legal, Harry and his friends crashed out once back at their tent. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand gave his son very specific instructions before sneaking out, a robe ad a mask in hand, to meet some of his 'friends'.

As Lucius entered the clearing the Death Eaters were meant to meet in, his thoughts drifted to the Boy-Who-Lived. Like in the bookshop before the boy's second year, the blond man couldn't help but stare at the lightening bolt shaped scar on the brunette's forehead. Weird as it was, it still intrigued the blond aristocrat.

'_There must be more to him than some ugly scar, he did defeat My Lord after all,_' Lucius thought. '_The greatest wizard to ever live._' The blond suddenly felt the urge to find out what other secret skills the teenager had.

He smirked viciously, and nodded as Nott and Avery made themselves known first. When everyone was there, and dressed in black robes with pointed hoods and white skull masks, Lucius gave the signal and as one they moved towards the Muggle owner's home, wands raised.

"Wingardium leviosa," "Incendio," "Crucio," the Death Eaters shouted before moving onto the sleeping magical folk.

'_What a pity Severus couldn't come_,' the blond thought as he spotted three consecutive flashes of black, red and brown run into the woods. "Perfect," he smirked and followed them silently.

He watched as the three teenagers ran blindly through the woods, the Mudblood Granger bringing up the rear. As much as he wanted to torture her for being impure and being better than his son, she wasn't the prize he was after tonight. He cast a silencing spell around her and whispered: "stupefy."

She dropped to the floor without a sound; the two boys kept running. If he were lucky, one of his friends would find the girl and teach her a few things. Lucius really hoped so, as he ran on. Harry Potter ran in front, leaving Ronald Weasley, the son of Lucius' long time archenemy vulnerable to attack. With a wave of his wand, the red haired teen found himself unable to make noise and instead of running on, he foolishly stopped and began clawing at his throat, mouthing "Harry!" in terror.

Lucius resisted the urge to cackle, having no urge to look like an inept Muggle villain. With another flick of his wrist, thick cords sprung from the blond's wand and wound themselves around the boy's arms and legs causing him to fall over with a 'thud'. Harry either heard nothing, or thought his best friend had only stepped on a twig because he kept running. Lucius shivered in pleasure as he noticed the fear swirling in Weasley's eyes. He smirked and went after Harry.

_XXX_

Thought I'd post CHAPTER 1 now, encase I don't get CHAPTER 2 finished tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

"Whore II" is all planned out in my mind, wait for it:)

CHAPTER 2 is where the action is… I have it half finished hand-written I need to get back to it and then type it up… cya x


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter here… this is going rather fast for me laughs Enjoy! Review?

**Words:**

Chapter 2 

It was dark and it was loud and today was beginning to suck. Ron's dad had woken everyone about 10 minutes ago and told them to head for the woods and hide. The panic-stricken crowd had separated Fred, George and Ginny from them, and Hermione, Ron and Harry had kept going. Harry could see the light from burning tents over the tops of the trees and hear the screaming and shouting over the pounding of his heart.

He heard a noise behind him and briefly wondered whether one of his friends had tripped, but before he could get too worried he heard the sound of running: feet breaking sticks and crunching leaves, and ran on.

Almost out of breath five minutes later near the heart of the woods, and completely lost, Harry stopped running. Half bent over, his hands braced against his thighs, he panted. "This is far enough, guys. They won't find us here." He didn't bother turning around.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Mr. Potter," came the silky smooth voice from behind him. In slow motion, seeming like forever to Harry, he turned to face one of the masked men.

"What have you done to my friends?" He shouted, hand going to his back pocket to grab his wand.

"They haven't been permanently damaged, by me at least," the Death Eater drawled.

'_I know that voice_,' Harry thought, trying not to show his panic when his hand came back empty handed. '_Shit, where's my wand?_' "Who are you? What do you want?" He shouted.

The man laughed, a lock of silver blond hair fell loose and the man pushed it back into his hood. Harry's mouth dropped open: the hair, the voice, the brunette tensed, "Malfoy!" he accused.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. As for what I want, why," he moved forward and Harry took a step back. He ended up tripping on a tree root and landing on his back on the floor. He groaned in pain then tensed as he felt the elder wizard straddle his waist, the blond's hands pinning his to the floor. "I want to know what other special powers the Golden Boy has."

The way Lucius Malfoy smirked and ground his hips against Harry's when he said '_special powers'_ had the teenager trembling.

"Please let me go," he whimpered hating himself for being so scared, so weak.

"In due time, Mr. Potter." He smirked again. He let go of one of Harry's hands and removed his mask and pulled back his hood. His long silver-blond hair fell forward over his shoulder and brushed Harry's cheek. Harry tossed his head to one side trying to dislodge the hair. Malfoy chuckled and tucked his hair behind his ear. "All in due time, Mr. Potter," he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's, his free hand squeezing the teens jaw until his lips parted.

Lucius thrust his tongue inside only to pull back seconds later with an agonized shout and a sore tongue when Harry bit him. The teen spat the blood back at him and cried out as Lucius backhanded him, cracking his cheekbone. He whimpered in pain as Lucius applied pressure to the wound as he forced a second kiss out of Harry. When Lucius removed his second hand to unfasten the zip on his trousers, Harry pulled away from the blond's mouth and begged to be let go again. The elder wizard just smirked and removed his Death Eater robe, followed by his shirt. Harry whimpered, and Lucius leaned down to lick the tears, that were silently falling, off the boy's face.

"Please stop, oh gods please," the brunette sobbed quietly, but Lucius took no notice of him. Slowly he unbuttoned Harry's own overly large shirt, sparing it a glance of distain before he forced the teen's arms out through the sleeves and discarded it beside them. With a smirk he leant forward again and latched onto one of the boy's pale nipples, biting and pulling it with his teeth, ignoring Harry's cries until the nub was a deep red.

"No, please, no!" Harry cried out louder as Lucius' hand pulled at his belt. When it was added to the growing pile beside them Lucius pulled down Harry's zipper and moved so he could tug the large trousers down over the brunette's hips, so the waistband was around the boy's knees. He pulled his own pants down and kicked them off; unashamed of his nakedness as he added his shoes and socks to the pile and completely removed all that was left of Harry's clothing. The brunette however half sat up, trying to hide his nudity before Lucius shoved him back down, hard.

He gave a pained gasp and closed his eyes. "Please no."

"Yes, yes, I get it! You don't want this," Lucius sneered at him, "well we don't all get what we want now do we Mr. Potter." The aristocrat moved forward so he was straddling Harry's chest and throat. "Bite me and you'll wish you were never born." He hissed.

Harry tried to turn his head to the side, but Lucius' hand was holding him in place, pushing against his swollen cheek. The blond squeezed and Harry opened his mouth with a sniffle, his eyes shut tight as the blond fed his cock into his unwilling mouth. Harry almost gagged as the blond thrust forward, the head of his cock slamming against the back of his throat. He fought his body's initial attempt to choke and tried to push Lucius off of him, until the blond grabbed both of the teen's hands in one of his own and pinned them to the ground again. Malfoy thrust forward with a grunt and smirked at the tears still falling down tanned, bruised cheeks.

He took his hand off Harry's cheeks and fisted it into black hair, giving it a sharp tug backwards as he thrust forwards again. He heard Harry wheeze and knew the boy was finding it difficult to breath. He couldn't really make himself care; conscious or unconscious Harry wouldn't want to be fucked either way, he was still going to fuck Harry. No difference as long as the brat didn't die.

"Such a good boy, Mr. Potter," he whispered, "don't fight me. You're parents would have been so proud." He smirked at the anger that flared to life in the dimming emerald eyes. He chuckled and slammed his hips forward once more, cumming with a groan. Harry suddenly found his mouth flooded with salty tasting liquid and, when Lucius pulled his softening cock free, he tried to spit it out. The blond's hand closed over his mouth forcing Harry to swallow the foreign liquid. He choked and gasped as he felt the blackness seeping in, he squeezed his eyes shut as he debated whether it was worth passing out, or whether he should fight.

The blackness won out, and Harry found himself sinking into its inky depth as he distantly heard Lucius Malfoy laughing and telling him to hurry back.

_XXX_

Chapter 3 up soon… Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter guys; hope you liked…

**Words:**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius Malfoy laughed as he watched Harry close his eyes and give into unconsciousness. It wasn't like it mattered; he had nowhere important to be. With another laugh he leaned close to the brunette's ear and whispered, "hurry back Harry," delighting in the grimace that spread across the teens face. He stood and stretched, lazily wrapping a hand around his soft penis and stroking it to hardness, images of Harry's pain and horror filled face fueling his lust. "Hurry back indeed."

With a smirk and an impatient glance Lucius turned Harry to lie on his stomach and straddled the boys thighs. He spread the tanned arse cheeks and pressed the head of his cock against the pucker, but not penetrating. With a delighted moan, the blond began to rock back and forth, his hands still holding Harry's to the floor. He moaned again and pushed hard, causing a gasp to slip past the slowly waking boys lips.

When Harry woke, it was to a mouthful of dirt. He groaned and tried to turn onto his back but found himself unable to move. He felt the weight of something on the back of his thighs and it was then he registered something moving against his arse, in his arse. He panicked and tried to buck the offender off of him, but only resulted in him getting the back of his head grabbed and his face slammed into the muddy ground. He bit his lip to stop himself screaming in pain as he felt his nose break, and blood stream down and into his mouth.

Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, his mind supplied and Harry unwillingly let out another small sob. "Ah welcome back Mr. Potter." The blond thrust forward again, purposely letting the head of his penis push against the tight ring of muscle guarding the teen's anal cavity. "Are you ready to move on? As you can see, I'm a tad impatient."

Harry tensed as he felt something shoving at his pucker. "Relax Mr. Potter and it will hurt less." Harry stayed tense. "You'd do well to heed my words boy, I will not waste time preparing you." Harry whimpered he knew what was coming and that it would hurt. He had no idea how much though.

Without any warning Lucius shoved forward, hard, and pushed past the tight muscle, tearing it badly. Harry screamed and screamed until the sound echoed through his brain, but he couldn't stop himself making more noise. It hurt, it hurt so goddamned much, and yet Lucius continued to move, giving Harry no time to get used to it. He thrust in and pulled back before plunging balls deep inside the brunette's arse over and over, and all the while Harry screamed. And Harry screamed, until darkness claimed him once more. Lucius gave a disappointed snort but continued to ride the unconscious boys arse until his completion. He pressed his face against the brunette's neck, and flicked his tongue out to taste the sweaty flesh. He clamped his teeth onto the skin and sucked it until it turned a dark purple. With a grunt he spilled himself inside the teen and pulled out with a 'pop'.

"I expected better, Mr. Potter," he 'tsked' and shook his head in disappointment. He smiled at the trail of pink, blood and semen, which was running out of the boy's arse and down his thighs. He gave his cock a disgusted glance when he realized it was equally as messy. With a smirk he turned the boy over again.

He slapped the boy across the face until Harry woke up. Blearily the boy glanced at him, the cried out in pain as his sore arse rubbed against the floor. He closed his eyes again but before he could pass out again Lucius hit his fractured cheek particularly hard.

"No, no, Mr. Potter, we aren't done here," he drawled. "Now be a good boy and open your mouth wide." When he failed to comply, he received a vicious kick to the ribs. "Now, boy!" Harry opened his mouth, eyes wide with fear and pain. Lucius fed his cock into Harry's mouth for the second time, and instructed the brunette to lick him clean. Without hesitation Harry did. When the boy was finished, Lucius pulled back and took a seat beside the sore teen.

"Shall I tell you something Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to look at him, but Lucius got the impression the child didn't really see him. "This is a lesson, like the ones you learn at school. Only harsher, and with no Dumbledore to deem teachers unfit. Did you know that? I'm teaching you things with my actions." Lucius frowned, "well aren't you going to ask me what I'm teaching?"

"What are you teaching me Malfoy?" Lucius punched him in the right eye, Harry whimpered. "What are you teaching me sir?" he repeated.

"I'm teaching you you're place." He smirked cruelly as Harry looked up at him in shock. "I'm teaching you what you are, what you were born as and what you will be taught to be. Anyone can be someone else with the proper training. Dumbledore is training you did you know? He's making you a weapon, but that wont help him now, because I plan to train you as something else, the polar opposite. What are you Harry?"

"I don't know, sir." He whispered.

"My whore." The blond hissed, "my toy, mine!" With that he pushed Harry back, and spread his legs, positioning himself between them he spread the bloodied arse cheeks and thrust inside again. Harry opened his mouth but didn't scream this time. Lucius used him viciously, slamming hard, his fingers bruising the boy's tanned skin, his teeth biting the teens nipples, his hands fisting the flaccid cock until it became hard.

"You like this," he said, looking down at the finally hard cock. "You like me using you, hurting you. You like me fucking your arse with no lube and no preparation. You like being my toy, a dirty fucking slut. You're a whore Harry. Just my whore."

Harry whimpered and moaned in pleasure, he bit his lip when he realized what he had done, and looked away guiltily. "Don't fight it, you like this. Admit it. This is what I'll make you pet, my whore, mine. And you'll fucking," he thrust hard and squeezed Harry's cock, the teen gasped, "love it. Trust me, pet."

When he came he stayed inside of the abused arse until he had stroked Harry to orgasm, and then he pulled out and with a wave of his wand, he was cleaned and dressed. Not offering to clean the brunette up he ordered the boy put his clothes back on, which Harry scrambled to do. Harry sat back on the floor; with a sigh Lucius sank down beside him and let the teen place his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Lucius' hand clamped around Harry's jaw lifting his face up to meet the on coming kiss. Harry didn't fight or pull back; instead he opened his mouth willingly to let the blonds tongue inside.

Lucius pulled back moments later looking calm and composed, while Harry panted.

"Good boy, Harry. So very good. You'd make a lovely whore. So tight and responsive, so willing to be used." As if to prove his point the blond kissed Harry again and the brunette let him: even kissed back.

"That's all you are Mr. Potter; my whore, Dumbledore's tool, a toy to be played with and used, to be discarded. You don't know, not yet. But he'll tell you and you'll see I was right." They kissed again; Harry scooted closer to Lucius across the dirty floor.

"You're just a whore Potter." The blond smirked, and fingered a love bite visible on Harry's neck, "just _my_ dirty little whore." With that he stood and brushed off his robes. As Harry had been leaning against him, he fell to the side when Lucius stood and made no move to sit back up again.

"We should do this again sometime, Mr. Potter. What do you say?" Harry raised his eyes, the nodded.

"The sooner the better sir," he sounded calm: broken.

"Such a good whore," the blond muttered again and pulled his hood and Death Eater mask back on.

After he left, Harry curled in on himself and cried and cried. And he cried until he thought he saw a sea of red. But he kept on crying. And he cried until he thought he heard shouting. But he kept on crying.

And he cried until the red faded and the shouting silenced and all he could see was black.

And he cried because all he could hear was Lucius Malfoy screaming, "whore!"

End 

Referring to the Prophecy.

**Whore II** will be up as soon as I write it… Look out for it!

Review please… I'll try to have the rest up soon, as well as another chapter of **Pine Fresh**!


	4. Picture

**FRONT COVER FOR WHORE I**

Ok here is a pic I did for **WHORE I**... if it doesn't show up… go to the link.

Hope you like it, (by the way I can't draw to save my life)!

LINK: http // k155-me . livejournal . com / 264940 . html

Just remove all the spaces!


End file.
